Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to health analysis and forecast of abnormal conditions, and more particularly to a system and method for storing, tracking, and reporting health data, and analyzing a sequence of health data within normal ranges to forecast potential abnormal health conditions of humans and animals.
Human and veterinary health practitioners take measurements of various symptomatic indicators in order to detect diseases and various medical conditions in patients. These measurements are typically taken from patients at their visits to their practitioners"" offices. Once taken, these measurements are compared to a set of values known to be normal and abnormal for the given indicator at that time to determine whether the patient then has an abnormal condition.
According to the invention, record, track, monitor, and analyze a sequence of health data measurements within a normal range and, in response to the sequence, forecast an abnormal condition. The patient is preferably then treated to avoid development of the abnormal condition. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: